


Never Fall Asleep in a Car Park

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Car crushing, Farting, Inflation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Bulkhead falls asleep in a car park. Not exactly a good idea.





	Never Fall Asleep in a Car Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Bulkhead sighed as he drove out of the base. Finally, he could get away from the cramped silo, from Ratchet's yelling and from being cooped up in general. It felt nice to be able to get out every now and then. He felt the sun on his frame as he travelled down the main road. He hadn't been down on the small town in a while, and he wanted to see what was new. He put the gas pedal and drove down to a small, out of the way section of the town and looked around. It looked rather charming.

His internal chronometer flashed up showing that he was running low on energy. Well, that just sucked. So much for a nice and relaxing drive through Jasper. He needed to find a way to recharge without it looking suspicious. The big green bot smiled as he saw a parking lot that was half full. He pulled in and parked up, enclosed by a sports car to the rear and a saloon on either side. He grinned and began to power down. Hopefully, he wouldn’t be out for too long, then he could continue with his drive around the small community.

He sighed as he fell asleep. He would be able to get a nice long recharge and wake up feeling totally refreshed. However, deep within his systems, something began to stir. His vinyl seats suddenly began to swell up, as if someone was pushing air into them at an alarming rate. The fabric warped and strained, and it didn’t end there. The dashboard began to bulge outwards and strain, as the poor bot’s interior continued to swell up. The leather steering wheel puffed outwards and sagged, the weight putting pressure on the supports. Hopefully, it would end for Bulkhead soon.

The interior continued to puff up and swell until finally, it could take no more. With a straining noise, the rapid swelling moved over to the exterior, the trim frame of the SUV starting to become more rounded out as the swelling of the poor bot continued. The doors filled up and pressed outwards, getting closer and closer to the cars as time passed. All the while the big green bot slept peacefully, not noticing that he was slowly swelling up to become an Autoblimp. His metal frame strained and groaned, continuing to swell up like a large green balloon.

With a creaking noise, Bulkhead’s puffed up sides began to press against the other cars, causing them to shriek in protest at the sudden weight being forced onto them as they sank down on their axles. A loud rumble was heard from inside the still swelling sports utility vehicle. This rumble then turned into a loud brassy fart. **PPPFFRRTTTT!** The noise was enough to wake Bulkhead up from his nap, and he looked around in shock as he tried his hardest to figure out how he had managed to swell up like a balloon in such a short time span.

This shock soon gave way to excitement as Bulkhead continued to swell up, his rapidly growing car mode beginning to crush the two cars on either side as the excess weight was put onto them. He smirked as he continued to swell up. He loved the feeling of his alt-mode swelling up. Ever since the incident at the petrol station, he had been desperate to try and get his altmode to swell up like that again. He groaned loudly as he felt his altmode continue to swell up, wanting this feeling to never end. “Ahh, this feels so damn good!”

As Bulkhead continued to swell up, he felt very gassy. He groaned as several loud rumbles were heard from his tanks, before shuddering, his swelling up altmode gurgling and straining as the gas tried to force its way out. This continued as the gas built up until it could no longer be contained. It was let out in the form of a loud brassy fart. **PPLLFRRRTT! PPRRRTTTT! FFFRRRTTT! FFBBLLAMMMRRPPTT!** Bulkhead began laughing as he heard the two cars next to him strain in protest, and he smirked as he felt his massive blimpaft start to smother the car behind him.

The cars on either side of Bulkhead began to creak and sag heavily as they were slowly crushed by the ballooning Autobot. This only made the large sports utility vehicle laugh as he continued to smother the poor cars, his excess weight bending the roof lines in and shattering the windows. He laughed and looked around the parking lot. If he continued to expand at the current rate, he would end up smothering the entire car park. That would be amazing for him and being immobile was his all-time goal. He wanted to be the fattest Autoblimp of all time!

He grinned as he was finally rendered immobile. “Awww yeah!” Bulkhead yelled, his aft starting to crush the car behind him, the rear suspension squealing in protest. He snickered as he continued to smother the poor car. His aft was now huge, and he had begun to smother the rest of the cars, the cars crunching and shuddering as Bulkhead’s giant frame began to smother all of them, pushing them down onto the ground. He let out another fart, listening to the groaning cars as they were crushed under his aft. Several car alarms were heard as Bulk farted again.

The inflation finally subsided as Bulkhead had now covered up most of the parking lot, several wailing car alarms from the cars that had survived being crushed, whilst there were several loud groaning sounds coming from the cars that were crushed underneath Bulkhead’s blubbery frame. “Hahaha! Look how big I am! Maybe Bumblebee would enjoy the smooshing treatment?” He smirked and wiggled a bit. He laughed and groaned as he heard more cars being crushed under his mass. “Ratchet will throw a fit when he sees how massive I am!” He laughed and let out one last brassy fart. **FFFRRRRTTTTTTT!**


End file.
